


Honeytrap

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2009 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For challenge 5 at the 2009 summerpornathon: food porn. Merlin has some annoying habits... and he really likes honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeytrap

Merlin had a vast array of annoying habits. Arthur thought they were a bit like an arsenal of weapons that he would pull something out of every time Arthur got complacent.

The latest one was a tendency to eat honey straight out of the jar, with his fingers, and what was _really_ annoying about it was that Arthur couldn’t decide it if it was disgusting, or just incredibly sexy.

Oh, and the fact that he tended to catch himself staring at Merlin while he did it. Watching as he sucked his fingers into his mouth one by one with little moans of pleasure, then dragged them out slowly and little away the sticky residue –

Then he stopped suddenly, eyes on Arthur. “What?” he said.

Arthur cleared his throat. “That’s disgusting, Merlin,” he said. “You could at least use a spoon.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, but reached for a clean spoon from the table. Arthur kept watching until the spoon dipped into the honey, then nodded, satisfied that Merlin had stopped being disgusting (or sexy), and turned away to poke at the remains of his eggs from breakfast.

But then Merlin moaned yet again, and Arthur swung round to face him, about to tell him once and for all to _stop that_ , but the words died on his lips. Merlin was sucking two fingers into his mouth at once this time, and as Arthur watched he pulled them out, clean and wet, then bent his head and licked away a stray drop of honey from his palm.

Then he turned to look at Arthur. “You’ll catch flies,” he said, and Arthur realised for the first time that his mouth was hanging open. He was suddenly exceptionally glad that he was sitting down, with his lap hidding under the table. Merlin would _never_ let him live it down if he saw the state he was in now.

“Well,” he managed to say. “Well,” Merlin looked him up and down, eyes lingering on his face (wide-eyed and flushed). “Well-” Merlin stood up straight, pushing away from the end of the table he’d been leaning on, and walked around to stand next to Arthur. “Well – at least I’m not –” Merlin jumped up and perched on the end of the table, right beside him. “Covered in… honey?” Arthur said.

Merlin just stared at him, with a little smirk on his face, then dipped his fingers straight into the jar again. Arthur could only watch as he slipped them back into his mouth with a moan of pleasure that was quite _clearly_ exaggerated, sucking them in, eyes rolled back, slid them out before pushed them back in, out and in, over and over, before finally pulling them all the way out with a wet _pop_.

He’d already dipped them back into the jar by the time Arthur could find any words. “For God’s sake, stop that!” he snapped. Merlin just glanced up at him, eyebrows raised, then held out his honey-covered fingers.

Arthur stared at him, and Merlin stared back expectantly. After a moment he wiggled his fingers, once, beckoning. Arthur hesitated for a moment, then reached out and took hold of his wrist.

If nothing else, he supposed, he could teach Merlin a lesson. Give him a taste of his own medicine and all that.

He took Merlin’s fingers into his mouth, and sucked, licking the honey off with a moan that was even more exaggerated than Merlin’s, wrapped his tongue around each of them in turn, and then, when all the honey was gone, sucked them in to the base, running his tongue over the soft skin between them, again and again, until Merlin let out a loud (and much more genuine) moan.

He should stop now, he supposed, but Merlin’s fingers tasted a lot better than he’d expected. The taste filled his mouth, the taste of _Merlin_ , and it was _so good_.

He made himself pull back, dragged Merlin’s fingers out of his mouth slowly, reluctantly, by degrees, then looked up to find Merlin staring at him, mouth slightly open, eyes half closed.

“You taste better without,” he said. Merlin let out a groan that was almost a growl, then slid off the table, and near threw himself forward. Arthur’s chair scraped backwards across the stone floor as Merlin hit his lap.

He only had a moment to reached before Merlin’s tongue was in his mouth, fingers tangling in his hair as he kissed him fiercely.

Merlin was hard – Arthur could feel him straining against the rouch fabric of his breeches, brushing against his own erection over and over as Merlin moved in his lap, driving him _mad_. He grabbed Merlin by the hips, and dragged him down, pressing them up against each other.

Merlin groaned, then retaliated by making little circles with his hips, rubbing up against Arthur’s cock, until he had to break off the kiss so he could _breath_. “I hate you,” he gasped out.

Merlin just grinned, and reached behind him for the honey pot. He dipped one finger inside, then reached forward and dragged it across Arthur’s lower lip, smearing honey across it. Then he leaned in and followed the sweet, sticky trail with his tongue.

Arthur’s grip on Merlin’s hips slackened. He slid off his lap, down to kneel on the floor between his legs, and began to unlace his breeches with sticky fingers.

Arthur’s cock leapt out. Merlin smiled, and ran his fingers down it, gently, drawing a little gasp from Arthur, before dipping them back into the honey pot. He brought out a great dollop off it, and Arthur’s mouth fell open, knowing exactly what he was planning to do, but not quite able to speak enough to object.

It was cold, and sticky, but felt surprisingly good as Merlin smeared it up and down his cock, coating him in it, making sure every inch of him was covered. Arthur hardly registered the sound of the jar being set down, but he definitely heard the wet sucking sounds as Merlin licked therest of the honey off his fingers, pulling them into his mouth one by one.

Once they were clean, he leaned forward and began to catch the little drops of honey that dangled from the edge of Arthur’s foreskin, the tip of his tongue just touching the skin of his cock every time. Arthur groaned, and rolled his hips, thrusting upwards. He was almost ready to beg for it.

But thankfully Merlin obliged, taking the head of his cock into his mouth and sucking hard, wrapping his tongue around it, licking until the honey was all gone, and taking him in a little further, and further still.

He reached his limit, and pulled back, leaving the upper half of Arthur’s cock clean and shiny. Then he smiled, and pressed his tongue against the base of it, and licked all the way around before shifting higher, lickind and sucking the honey away.

Arthur was gripping the arms of his chair so hard his knuckles were white, teeth gritted, hardly daring to move. He let his head fall back as Merlin wrapped one sticky hand around the base of his cock and squeezed gently.

Then Merlin’s mouth was on him again, taking him as deep as he could manage, and sucking on him before pulling back and dragging his tongue over the tip of his cock.

Arthur yelled, and thrust upwards into Merlin’s mouth, and Merlin took him gladly, let him take control – he thust once, twice, three times, then shouted Merlin’s name as he came.

Merlin let out a little sound of surprise as his mouth was filled with Arthur’s come, but gluped it down without hesitation, then pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You taste better without too.”  



End file.
